


Pillow and Dice

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Bette Heddy talks to King Dice





	Pillow and Dice

**Author's Note:**

> I know nobody reads OC/canon fics but I wanted to post it anyway.   
> Bette Heddy is my Cuphead OC  
> https://i.imgur.com/CWiIu00.jpg < that's her
> 
> This is a follow-up to this fic I wrote   
> http://hugh--jassmann.tumblr.com/post/166582649447/hey-i-wrote-a-fic-about-my-cuphead-oc-i-guess

Heddy woke to the dimming light of the afternoon seeping through her window shades. She was wrapped up tight in her blanket, the top of her head only just peeking out beneath it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and stretched and yawned, the blanket gracelessly falling off the bed as she stood up. She cracked open her blinds and let the waning sun brighten up the room. 

After she ran away from the Devil’s casino, she dove right into bed to sleep off her embarrassment. She bumped into King Dice and didn’t even apologize, and after he helped her up and so kindly went to fetch her a glass of water, she had the nerve to bolt without even saying anything. She could feel her already red cheeks get warmer just recalling it. She wanted nothing more than to keep sleeping, but if she wanted to go back at all, she felt she had to apologize, if only as an excuse to talk to him again. She hastily put her blanket back on her bed and slipped on her shoes, leaving her house and walking to the casino. 

Inside was just as dark and smokey as ever, and she felt her breathing tighten in the heavy air. She made a beeline for the bar, hoping that she could just stay in one place and have him come to her, she didn’t have the guts to look for him herself. Then, right on cue, he smoothly stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Hello.” He said to her, but her heart was thumping so loud she could barely hear him. He repeated himself when he didn’t get an answer. “Hello?”

She blinked hard. “Hi.. hello..” She managed to squeak out. 

“...Ain’t you that dame from yesterday?” He asked, smiling down at her. Her face was so warm it threatened to catch fire. She nodded, wringing her hands. 

“...Are you alright?” He cocked his head slightly at her. 

“Actually, um… Mr.. King Dice.. sir.. I wanted to apologize for.. bumping into you yesterday.” She felt her shoulders drop in relief, but they tensed up again when she heard him chuckle. 

“Don’t worry about it, doll.” He shot her a wink and her legs almost gave out all over again. He began to walk away before stopping mid-stride, and turned to her again. 

“I never caught your name.” 

“Uhh.. Bette. Bette Heddy. B-but everybody calls me Heddy.” she stammered. He smiled again.

“Well, Heddy,” Her heart was sparking. “What do you say to grabbin’ a drink with me later?” 

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. “Yes! I mean, I mean, sure…” Her stomach flipped as he gave her a nod and sauntered away, getting chummy with some patrons at the bar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heddy sat at the bar long after everyone else had gone, and the quiet of the building made sleep threaten to take her, but she fought it off as best as she could. She couldn't fall asleep now, she had a date. With King Dice. She got nervous all over again when she remembered just who she was waiting for. And again, like he had a sixth sense for surprising her, he tapped her shoulder and smiled warmly at her when she swiveled on her barstool. He sat down on a stool next to her and leaned on his arm against the bar. 

“Hey.” He greeted. She darted her eyes around the room, suddenly scared that maybe this was all a put-on. She felt her heart beat faster with worry until a sharp snap of Dice’s fingers broke her out of her trance. “Heddy. You alright?” 

She could have melted, hearing that voice say her name. “Yes, sir, I’m fine.” She felt weak as he smirked. 

“What’ll ya have?” he asked, nodding his head toward the bartender to get him to come over. She scanned the wall of drink, looking for something that she would find palatable. She wasn’t really much of a drinker, and she feared any mockery that might come with her being unable to finish a glass of whiskey. 

“Could I have a merlot?” She asked, naming one of the wines she knew she enjoyed once in the past. He turned on his stool toward the bar, tapping the wooden surface twice with two fingers.

“Al, a merlot for the lady and the usual for me.” The bartender nodded and fetched the drinks, placing them in front of his two patrons. Heddy held her glass with both hands, she feared she was shaking too much to hold it with just one. Dice swirled his glass, leaning one elbow on the bar and looking at Heddy, eyes half-lidded. His body jumped with a small laugh as she blushed. 

“So, Heddy… how come I never seen you here before?” 

She shivered. “A-actually… I’ve been coming for a month now… I just..” She trailed off. 

“A month? And we only just met yesterday?” He laughed. “What, were you avoidin’ me or somethin’?”

She paled and almost dropped her glass. “Um… yeah…”

He stopped laughing. “Oh. Why’s that?” He put his glass down and leaned in closer to her.

She could feel her face heat up. She didn’t think she’d have to explain this to him. She put her wine down on the bar to avoid any other dropping scares. 

“I…” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I decided to come here a few weeks ago, just for fun, and…” She looked nervously up at him, wringing her hands. He gave her a small nod to continue.   
“I saw you across the room, and I…. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, you looked so amazing. I couldn’t bring myself to get any closer. I kept coming back after that… just to look at you.. And I always stayed far enough away so you wouldn’t notice.”

She covered her mouth after she realized what she said. Heddy looked up at Dice with a look of fear in her eyes.

“I’m… I’m dizzy with you, King Dice.” She admitted. 

“So,” he began, “You like me, huh?” another smirk. She glanced up at him and blushed, nodding fast. 

“Don’t be such a jitterbug, doll.” He purred at her. “I don’t bite.” He eased up on the teasing when he saw how flustered and nervous she was. 

“It’s gettin’ late, the place is about to close. Why don’t you head home, we can do this again sometime~” He winked at her, and smiled and rolled his eyes when she practically tumbled off of her stool.

“Yes, sir! I mean-”

“Please, dollface, call me Dice.”


End file.
